COMPLEX
by KyuubieChan Chiedhoekid
Summary: Sepeninggalan kakek, Hinata memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desanya. Gadis berumur 14 tahun ini pergi ke Tokyo untuk mencari ibunya.Takdir mempertemukannya dengan seorang model terkenal, dan kehidupannya pun mulai berubah.Update!
1. Chapter 1

**COMPLEX**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Complex : Kyuubiiechan**

**Rated: T atau M**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: Sangat-sangat OOC (mungkin), mungkin juga masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO yang berkeliaran (setan kali berkeliaran. Hkhkhk )**

**Cash :**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 14 Tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 17 Tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 21 Tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 14 Tahun**

**Hyuuga Tsunade : 31 Tahun**

**Sabaku no Jiraiya: 40 Tahun**

**Author Say:**

Maaf ya,, kalo misalnya nama ato apalah banyak yang salah, penulisannya dan istilah-istilah yang digunakan g' karuan ato apalah,, pokoknya ya gitu deh.. harap dimaklumi yach?^_^.

Nama tokoh disini banyak yang ngarang, apa lagi marganya, en el-el semuanya rada-rada ngarang. =.=

**Special thanks to :**

Sahabat seperjuangan saya yang sudah setia menemani saya selama 3 tahun ne mpe sekarang, (... #nama dirahasiakan). Yang sudah membantu saya memberi ide-ide and membantu saya dalam mencari informasi tentang ciri-ciri para tokoh. Sekali lagi **TERIMAKASIH**. _#Bungkuk 180 derajat (lebay mode on).** o**_

Silahkan dibaca, bagi yang berkenan. Tidak ada unsur pemaksaan disini. And jangan lupa **REVIEW! _. **

**=Happy Reading! ^o^=**

**Complez ~1~**

**Hinata's POV**

Namaku, **Hyuuga Hinata**.

Sepeninggalan kakek, aku meninggalkan kampung halamanku di **Chiba**, dan hari ini aku pergi ke **Tokyo** untuk menemui ibu yang merupakan keluarga satu-satunya yang aku miliki sekarang setelah kakek tiada.

***Flashback~ON**

"Tak ku sangka, pak** Shirotobi** akan meninggal secepat ini.. Padahal dia masih kuat menggarap sawah dengan giat.. Hinata-chan juga pintar, rajin membantu kakek disawah atau pun diladang.." ujar **Danzo** kepada Hinata, saat Hinata mampir kepadanya berniat untuk pamitan, malah sekarang ia numpang makan dikediaman Danzo. Danzo adalah seorang pendeta dikampung halamannya.

"Nah, sekarang apa rencana mu, Hinata-chan.?" tanya Danzo sambil memukul kepala Hinata dengan menggunakan sendok makan.

Hinata mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat perlakuan Danzo. Hinata berfikir sesaat, kemudian mengunyah makanannya kembali sambil berkata,

"Aku ingin pergi ketempat ibu.." Hinata menjawab lirih, tak percaya apa ia senekat itu untuk pergi ke Tokyo sendirian mencari ibu kandungnya?

"Apa kau pernah menghubungi ibumu sebelumnya.? Bukankah ibumu belum mengetahui bahwa kakekmu sudah meninggal.?" Danzo bertanya kepada Hinata dengan tatapan serius menunggu pertanyaannya segera dijawab oleh Hinata.

"Hn.. Aku belum menghubunginya.. Lagi pula aku tidak mempunyai nomor ponselnya, jadi aku tidak tau harus menghubunginya kemana.. Tapi aku punya alamat tempat ia juga sudah mengirimakan sebuah surat memberitahukan bahwa kakek sudah meninggal." Hinata menjelaskan kepada Danzo sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas kecil yang merupakan alamat tempat ibunya bekerja, kemudian memberikannya kepada Danzo.

"**Minato-kuminamu Aoyama? Sabaku Corp?**" Danzo mengerutkan kepalanya tampa mendenggarkan penjelasan Hinata yang panjang lebar menjelaskan bahwa ibunya bekerja sangat giat disana untuk menghudupi keluarga mereka.

"Itu makanya, aku ingin sekali pergi ke Tokyo secepatnya untuk membantu ibu bekerja.!" Hinata bersemangat sambil menjerit antusias membayangkan bagaimana bentuk kota Tokyo yang ia dengar dari ibu dan temannya, bahwa kota Tokyo sangatlah luas dan semua orang yang mengunjungi ketempat tersebut bukannya untuk bermain malah tempat bekerja dengan giat mencari nafkah bagi kehidupan keluarga mereka.

Danzo terus mengerutkan kepalanya yang botak mulus dan mengkilat, _'Apa dia bekerja ditempat seperti ini.?'_ Danzo berkata dalam hati. Belum sempat ia bertanya kepada Hinata, Hinata sudah menghilang bagai angin ditelan bumi. _#ada yah angina ditelan bumi? Hkhkhkh. :P_

**.**

**.**

**Hinata's POV **

Sebetulnya aku tidak mau meninggalkan kampung halaman ini. Kalau saja rumah kakek tidak digusur, mungkin aku tidak akan meninggalkan dusun ini. Aku tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih.!

**Hinata Normal POV**

"Hinata-chan.? Apa kau serius ingin pergi ke Tokyo.? Sendirian.?" Gadis berambut pink, lebih tepatnya gadis yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi pink bertanya kepada Hinata dengan antusias. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menghindar dari gadis ini, karena dia berisik sekali. Sekarang saja sudah berisik membuat telinganya terasa sakit mendengar ocehannya yang tak tentu.

"Enak ya Hinata-chan.. Bisa pergi keTokyo, setelah itu bisa membeli barang-barang yang bagus disana. Aku iri sekali Hinata-chan mendahuluiku ke kota Tokyo. Padahal Hinata gadis yang biasa saja, mungkin lebih tepatnya Hinata bukan seorang gadis melainkan seorang anak laki-laki. jadi mungkin Hinata-chan tidak perduli dengan fhasion mereka."

Inilah yang tak disukai Hinata dari **Haruno Sakura**. Dia terus membuat Hinata merasa jengkel.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata-chan?" pekik Sakura kepada Hinata. Hinata mengabaikan panggilan Sakura, dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura. _#wah.. Hinata jahat sekali ya disini.. Maaf banget ya.. Sifatnya berubah 90 derajat. \ToT/._

**.**

**.**

***Flashback~OFF**

Hinata berpamitan kesemua teman-teman, sahabatnya, dan semua warga dusun tersebut, terutama Danzo dan Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang menemuinya dan Sakura berkata kepada Hinata, saat ia berkunjung ke Tokyo izinkan ia tinggal dirumah Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Sakura. Akhirnya Hinata berangkat ketempat tujuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini, Hinata berada didalam kereta yang menuju ke Tokyo. Hinata celingak-celinguk, baru kali ini ia menaiki kereta, ternyata penumpangnya banyak sekali. membuatnya kurang percaya diri pergi ke Tokyo.

'_Bagaimana ini,? Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus pergi kemana.?'_ Hinata menundukkan kepalanya saat kereta berhenti disebuah stasiun. Hinata mondar-mandir bertanya kepada para penumpang untuk membantunya, tapi semuanya tidak memperdulikan Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah dan menangis sambil berteriak-teriak memohon kepada seorang petugas distasiun untuk membantunya menunjuki jalan.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi kesana. Kau harus naik kereta lagi, kemudian berhenti dan cari subway distasiun **Omotesando**. Kau bisa juga naik jalur **Hanzoumon **di **Shibuya**, terus naik sasiun di jalur **Ginza**, bla-bla-bla." Hinata semakin pusing mendengar penjelasan pegawai distasiun tersebut. Pegawai yang menyadari bahwa Hiinata bingung dengan semua penjelasannya, kemudian memberikannya buku panduan agar ia sampai ditempat tujuan kemudian menjelaskan kembali tempat-tempat yang harus Hinata lalui.

**.**

**.**

"Brengsek. Kenapa semuanya malah berhimpitan menaiki kereta."

**BRUUUK.**

Hinata terjatuh. Tampa sadar ia sudah terduduk dan menumbur seorang paman-paman.

"Cih. Dasar anak kampung." desis pria tua tersebut, kemudian menepis-nepis jasnya yang sudah bertemburan dengan Hinata. Hinata menundukkan kepala seolah tidak menyadari bahwa paman tersebut sedang menghinanya malah ia berfikir dari mana paman ini tau bahwa dia berasal dari kampung. Hinata kemudian tersenyum lalu menunduk hormat kepada paman tersebut. Paman tersebut hanya berdecih dan tersenyum masam menghinanya. Hinata hanya tersenyum tak mengerti dengan kondisi yang terjadi. _#bener-bener Hinata blo'on banget yah.. Hahahahah ^_^_

**.**

**.**

'_Ini pemberhentian terakhir. Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari kereta ini.'_ pikir Hinata kemudian berlari kepintu keluar. Tampak semua berdesakkan untuk keluar pertama sekali. Akhirnya Hinata terjatuh kembali, ia tersungkur, dan surat yang digenggamnya terlepas dan hilang.

"Alamt ibuku!" jerit Hinata. tapi semuanya tak memperdulikan Hinata malah meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata menangis pelan, kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya kembali,

"Aku sudah berada dikota Tokyo untuk apa aku mencemaskannya. Lagi pula aku hapal alamat ibu.!" Hinata bersemangat kembali, kemudian keluar dari stasiun.

Setibanya diluar stasiun, Hinata berhenti sejenak. Kemudian matanya melotot melihat pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia lihat seumur hidup.

"Apa ini kota Tokyo. Kota metrapolitan yang sering diceritakan Sakura disekolah?"

Hinata takhjut melihat semua orang yang berada disana memakai baju yang bermodel dan mahal-mahal, begitu pula dengan gedung-gedung tinggi yang menghiasi kota tersebut serta mobil yang hilir mudik kesana kemari membuat kota tersebut semakin indah dan penuh dengan kemacetan.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana ini. Semuanya gedung-gedung tinggi.! Dimana tempat kerja ibu? Berapa nomor gedungnya?" Hinata memanjati sebuah pohon mungkin ia bisa melihat dari atas pohon gedung tempat ibunya bekerja_.#hahahah. Blo'on-blo'on Hinata-chan. :P_

**CEPRET!**

Hinata merasakan sesuatu cahaya yang menyilaukan dan ia sedikit mendengar sebuah suara. Hinata melihat seorang paman sedang memegang kamera, tampa ia sadari bahwa paman tersebut sedang memotretnya saat ia berada diatas pohon tadi.

'_Dia turun,. Monyet ini turun.'_ laki-laki tersebut panik saat Hinata menghampirinya.

"Paman. Aku numpang tanya dong.! Aku lagi cari tempat yang namanya Sabaku Corp itu dimana?" jerit Hinata sambil menghentikan langkah pria tersebut. Pria itu tidak mengacuhkan Hinata saat Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman, apa kelihatan ia setua itu? .Sabaku Corp. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan disana.? Pria tua tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, dilihatnya Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai keujung kepala.

'_Gadis sekecil ini.? Untuk apa pergi ketempat seperti itu.?_' pikir pria tersebut tak mempercayai dengan pertanyaa Hinata.

Tanpa berfikir apa-apa lagi dan tak mau ikut campur urusan Hinata, ia menjukkan jalan kepada Hinata.

"Masuk saja ke gang itu, cari gedung yang paling butut. Pokoknya paling butut berlantai 3." pria tersebut menunjukkan jalan kepada Hinata dan menjelaskan jalan mana yang harus Hinata lewati.

"Terimakasih paman." Hinata menunduk memberi hormat. Pria tersebut hanya melambaikan tangannya tampa melihat Hinata. Hinata berlari secepat mungkin agar ia secepatnya bertemu dengan ibunya.

**.**

**.**

"Paling butut ya? Apa ini.?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya saat sesampainya ia ketempat tujuan. Tampa pikir panjang lagi, Hinata berlari menaiki tangga sambil menjerit-jerit memanggil ibunya.!

"Ibu.! Ibu.! Ibuuuuuu!"

"**BERISIIIIIIIIK! **Naik tangganya pelan-pelan tau! Sudah butut, nanti malah jebol.! Ngerti g' sih?" suara jeritan yang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata berhenti tepat didepan pintu dihadapan pemuda yang sedang menjerit-jerit akibat ulah Hinata.

"Siapa kamu.?" tanyanya dingin. Hinata takut melihat pria yang baru pertama kali ini ia melihat pria seram. Pria tersebut berambut merah, didahinya terdapat tato bertulisan **"AI".** Matanya jade, semakin membuat Hinata merasa takut dan cemas, sambil memegang barangnya untuk menutupi wajahnya akibat takut melihat penampakkan yang sangat seram. Nama pemuda itu adalah Gaara, **Sabakuno Gaara**.

"Ma-mana ibuku?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata menahan rasa takut pada dirinya.

"Ibu.?" tanya Gaara saat melihat Hinata secara dekat.

"Apa kau anak **Tsunade**?" Gaara menatap terus kearah Hinata.

"nggak mirip." ujarnya membuat Hinata merasa jengkel dengan perlakuan Gaara yang berada didepannya saat ini.

Hinata menarik kerah baju pemuda itu, sambil bertanya paksa agar pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dimana ibuku.?"

"Tsunade ada kerjaan di studio **Yotsuya**." jawab pemuda tersebut sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Hinata.

"Yotsuya?" nada Hinata berubah menjadi tanya.

"Ya studio **Yotsuya Gedung F**. Ada pemotretan sejak jam tadi." pemuda itu memasuki kediamannya kemudian untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Ya sudah aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana. Tunggu sebentar aku ingin mengambil mobil ku." belum sempat Gaara keluar kembali, Hinata sudah pergi tanpa menunggunya. Kendaraan yang dimaksud sebagai mobil adalah sepeda kesayangannya yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam rumahnya. _#Wah Gaara, bilang sepeda ntu adalah mobil. Jadi kira-kira mobil ntu mungkin sepeda kali yak? Kwkwkwkwk. :P_

"Dia benar anak Tsunade.? Bisa gawat kalau dia muncul sekarang." Gaara cemas dengan kedatangan Hinata yang saat ini sudah berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

"Permisi bu.! Kalau mau jalan ke Yotsuya, dimana ya.?" tanya Hinata kepada ibu-ibu yang sedang mengendong anaknya. wanita itu menjelaskan jalan yang harus Hinata lewati.

**.**

**.**

"STUDIO F" akhirnya sampai juga Hinata di studio tempat ibunya berada saat ini. Hinata memegang barangnya sambil tersenyum tak sabar ingin segera melihat ibunya. Melihat wajah ibunya yang sudah 1 tahun ini tidak ia lihat.

"Maaf dik. Kamu tidak bisa datang ketempat seperti ini." ujar satpam yang menjaga gedung tersebut dan menyeret Hinata keluar. Hinata kesal, sudah dijelaskannya bahwa ia ingin menemui ibunya, tapi semuanya malah tak percaya.

Hinata menggerutu kesal. Ia mencoba berfikir sejenak mencari sebuah ide. Saat melihat pemuda yag ingin pergi ketempat studio tersebut, Hinata mendapati sebuah ide, kemudian mengekor kebelakang pemuda tersebut seolah pemuda tersebut sedang membawa seorang adik atau teman.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai didalam gedung. Ia meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi menyadari bahwa Hinata mengekor dibelakangnya melihat kearah Hinata, dan bertanya,

"Ada apa.?"

Hinata memandangi pemuda itu. Silau, sangat silau. Membuatnya sampai menyipitkan mata lavendernya yang indah sambil menaiki tangannya untuk melindungi silauan yang ia rasakan saat melihat pemuda yang ditemuinya diluar barusan.

Pemuda itu berkulit putih, tinggi, berambut dengan warna biru donker dan gaya rambutnya acak-acakkan tapi terlihat rapi. Dan pakaian yang dikenakkannya sangat lah indah, seperti style-style yang terkenal pada kalangan saat ini.

Hinata belum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tersebut, ia hanya terdiam kaku seperti patung dan membantu. Belum menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa pemuda itu sedang menatapnya dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Celana jogging merah, sedang ngetren ya?" ujarnya lagi, kemudian meninggalkan Hinata saat melihat bahwa ia sudah dipanggil oleh seorang wanita.

"Sasuke-kun.! Kau sudah datang.?" ujar salah satu wanita kemudian menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Hinata masih dalam posisi terduduk.

'_Dari belakang, ia tampak berkilauan juga.. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu.?'_ tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Kemudian teringat dengan perkataan Donzo yang dulu pernah ia tanyai mengapa patung itu bercahaya, tepat cahaya tersebut sama précis dengan cahaya dari aura pemuda yang ia lihatnya saat ini.

"Manusia atau makhluk yang sempurna.. Dengan sendirinya akan memancarkan cahaya dari dalm dirinya.." Hinata teringat dengan ucapan Donzo..

'_Sempurna ya..?'_

Diusapnya kedua matanya, ia baru sadar bahwa saat ini ia bukan untuk memikirkan pemuda itu, saat ini ia ingin menemui ibunya. Ibu yang selama satu tahun ini tak ia temui. Hinata kemudain berlari mencari dimana tempat ibunya berada saat ini.

**.**

**.**

Hinata memasuki ruangan, saat ini seseorang sedang mengambil sebuah gambar, gambar wanita sedang mengenakkan pakaian renang. Seoramg wanita yang juga bersilau sama persis dengan pemuda yang baru ia lihat barusan.

Hinata menunjuk tak percaya sambil berkata.

"I-B-U.." semua orang lontas melihat kearahnya. Tapi saat itu tiba-tiba seseorang sudah menyeretnya dari dalam sana.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" pekik Hinata kemudian. pemuda tersebut tidak mau melepaskan Hinata, .

"Lepaskan, kamu siapa.?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Pria tersebut akhirnya melepaskan Hinata, sambil berkata,

"Suara mu lantang sekali."

Hinata terkejut saat melihat pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya digedung butut sudah berubah menjadi orang yang super cling, seperti orang kaya raya dengan berpakaian menggunakan jas, dan parfum yang bisa dibilang sangat mahal sekali.

"Kau. Kau apakan ibuku.? Kenapa dia seperti itu?" pekik Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah Gaara. _#Hinata benar-benar preman yah.. ckckckck_.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Saat ini dia sedang bekerja. Apa kau tidak melihatnya.? Saat ini dia adalah **Hyuuga Tsunade**, gadis berusia 22 tahun, dan model majalah ternama terkenal saat ini. Jika kau datang sekarang, maka hancurlah semua cita-cita dan kerja kerasnya. Maka saat ini, kau baginya sama sekali tak diharapkan." Hinata merasa sakit hati, saat Gaara berkata bahwa Hinata saat ini tidak diharapkan didalam kehidupan ibunya. Gaara bilang bahwa dia sedang menghancurkan hidup ibunya sendiri. Kenapa jadi seperti ini.?

Hinata berlari sambil mengusap air matanya yang tanpa disadarinya menetes sedikit.

Hinata merasa sakit sekali, hatinya terasa sakit.. Tampa sadar Hinata sudah berada disebuah ruangan yang sama seperti ruangan ibunya, saat ini seseorang sedang melakukan pemotretan.

Silau, silau ini seperti saat ia melihat pemuda yang berada didepan yang menolongnya masuk kedalam studio ini. Pemuda tersebut sedang berpose sangat bebas sekali layaknya orang yang professional, keren. Anggun dan luwes.

"Hei kau. Apa yang kau lakukan disini BOCAH?" gerutu salah satu karyawan. Membuat Hinata terkejut, namun tiba-tiba pemuda itu menolong Hinata agar Hinata tidak diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Anak itu kerabat Hyuuga Tsunade." Hinata terkejut dari mana pemuda ini tau?

"Dibajunya saja ada tulisan **"Hyuuga"** kan.?"

Hinata semakin terkejut, sampai segitunya ia diperhatikan oleh pemuda ini.

Baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang bilang bahwa ia mirip sekali dengan ibunya, padahal sebelumnya semuanya tidak mengakui bahwa ia mirip dengan ibunya.

"Kau ingin minta tanda tangan ya nak?" tanya karyawan itu lagi. Pemuda tersebut berpose sesuka hati, Hinata hanya melihatnya, mengangguminya, sangat menganggumi pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini bocah tengik.?" gerutu Gaara yang tiba-tiba menarik Hinata dan menjewernya kemudian membawanya keluar. Sauke hanya melihat sekilas tak menghiraukan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

**.**

**.**

"Brengsek lepaskan aku,!" Hinata meronta. Tanpa disadari oleh Gaara saat ini ia memegang dada milik Hinata.

"Kau adalah wanita.?" tanya Gaara terkejut, kemudian melepaskan Hinata.

"Masak kamu nggak tau aku ni perempuan sih?" jerit Hinata kemudian. Gaara mengaruk kepalanya, dia benar-benar tidak tau bahwa Hinata dalah seorang wanita.

"Hinata…" Tsunade berlari kearah Hinata dan Gaara berada.

"Hinata-chan.. Putriku.. Ibu sangat rindu sekali.." Tsunade kemudian memeluk Hinata hangat sekali. Hinata yang sangat lelah membiarkan ibunya memeluknya erat, ia terasa berada diatas awan-awan saat mencium tubuh Tsunade yang begitu harum.

**.**

**.**

"Orang yang tadi bilang bahwa ibu berumur 22 tahun siapa.?" Tsunade terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, ia mencoba menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

"Owh pria itu bernama Subuko no Gaara, putra dari direktur tempat ibu bekerja. Memang harus seperti itu jika ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan harus membohongi umur atau rahasia pribadi. Dia masih kuliah, tapi sudah menolong perusahaan ayahnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi terancam akan bangkrut.. Gaara memang hebat." ujar Tsunade menjelaskan kepada Hinata Hinata sambil membanggakan Gaara.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya dirumah.

"Maaf ya Hinata-chan. ruangannya sangat berantakan. Ibu belum sempat membersihkannya." ujar Tsunade sambil merapikan tempat duduk untuk Hinata.

Hinata melihat sebuah foto yang terletak disebelah meja ruang tamu, foto sepasang kekasih, foto ibunya dengan seorang pria, apa itu kekasih barunya?

Tsunade menyadari bahwa saat ini pandangan Hinata terarah kesuah foto dirinya dengan salah seorang pria.

"Hinata.. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang keTokyo?" tanya Tsunade pelan..

"Ah.. Kau pasti lelah.. Kita mandi sama-sama yok?" ajak Tsunade kemudian. Hinata yang baru saja ingin menjelaskan tujuannya kemari akhirnya menunda sampai mereka sudah selesai mandi.

"Tadinya begitu sampai di Tikyo, ibu mau kerja kantoran. Terus sambilan menjadi model. Rasanya luar biasa bisa jadi seorang model. Tadinya ibu tidak menyangka bisa jadi model beneran. Tapi sampai sekarang masih tetap di agency ini. Ibu senang sekali, Gaara bilang penampilan ibu tidak ada bedanya seperti gadis berumur 20 tahun. Padahal sebenarnya ibu sudah tua sekali, umurmu sudah 14 tahun, dan ibu melahirkanmu saat umur ibu berusia 17 tahun, jadi ibu ini sudah tua sekali ya. Tapi Gaara menyulap ibu menjadi wanita yang sangat muda. Dia benar-benar pesulap nomor satu dah.." Tsunade menjelaskan kepada Hinata.

"I-ibu be-benar-benar canti kok.." ujar Hinata terbata-bata.

"Terimakasih Hinata.. Hinata-chan juga bakal jadi cantik kok, karena Hinata-chan adalah putri ibu.." ujar Tsunade sambil mengangkat dagu milik Hinata yang sudah merona merah.

Selesai mandi, Hinata mendekati ibunya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Hinata kemudian mengulurkan perkataannya yang ingin sekali ia sampaikan kepada ibunya besok pagi.

**.**

**.**

Paginya, dilihatnya Tsunade sudah menghilang. Dilihatnya tepat disebelahnya terdapat sebuah sepucuk surat.

"_Untuk Hinata putri ku._

_Ibu tidak tega membangunkanmu, karena kamu tidur nyenyak sekali. _

_Orang yang ibu sayangi pindah bekerja diluar negeri, jadi ibu ikut bersamanya. _

_Maaf ya Hinata-chan.._

_2-3 bulan lagi ibu pasti pulang. Biaya hidup akan ibu kirimkan ke rekening bank kakek. _

_Pulanglah ke Chiba, rukun-rukun sama kakek ya?"_

Mata lavender milik Hinata sudah melotot tak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Bagaimana ini, aku belum memberitahukan semuanya pada ibu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.? Rekening kakek? Berapa memangnya nomor rekening kakek.?" Hinata berbicara sendiri panik dengan semua yang terjadi pada hidupnya.

**TING TONG  
>TING TONG<strong>

**TING TONG.**

"**IBU!"** Hinata berlari kearah pintu yang dikiranya bahwa ibunya yang memasuki kedalam rumah.

"Maaf ibu aku belum memberitahukan mu bahwa kakek sudah mening-"

"Mana Tsunade.?"

tanya Gaara dengan suara yang agak sedikit menekan saat melihat Hinata yang membuka pintu masion Tsunade.

"Ibuku tidak ada." jawab Hinata setengah dengan nada yang agak menekan meyakinkan ucapannya kepada Gaara.

Gaara melihat kertas yang digengam oleh Hinata, kemudain menariknya dan membacanya. Matanya kemudian melotot tak mempercayai dengan semua tindakan Tsunade

"Aku akan pergi kebandara **Narita** untuk membawanya pulang.!" Gaara meninggalkan Hinata, tapi Hinata menghentikan langkah Gaara sambil berkata,

"I-ibuku sudah pergi dari tadi pa-pagi.! Biarkan ibuku pergi!" ujar Hinata mencoba memberanikan apa yang akan diucapkannya kepada Gaara.

"Kau tau ibu mu itu, harus segera melakukan pemotretan secepatnya kalau tidak."

belum sempat Gaara berkata dilihatnya Hinata sudah membuka bajunya sambil berkata,

"Biarkan aku yang menggantikan ibu dalam pemotretan itu.!"

Gaara melirik Hinata dan matanya tertuju pada dada milik Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin." _#huah.. Kejam sekali Gaara.. Hiks-hiks-hiks. ToT. Hinata juga napain coba nunjukin dadanya ma Gaara, ah Hinata-chan ne malu-malin Author aja.. Ckckckck. padahal author yang bikin yak.. hahahahah._

_**Author Say:**  
><em>

Yeeeeeeeeeeee.. Fanfic saya akhirnya selese.. Chap 2nya akan secepatnya di publis dalam masa pengeditan saat ini.. ZZZ.. **\_/**

Maaf ye,, bagi para pembaca semuanya, yang pernah bacain fanfic aku sebelumnya yang rada-rada g' jelas itu, hahahahaha. Belum aku sambungin, sebenarnya udah tapi belum dipublis.. Mana lagi aku juga udah bikin fanfic baru, tapi lantaran tergoda dengan apa yang aku baca, kemudian inspirasi mulai tersirat dan cepat-cepatan nulis. law g ditulis ntar berabe n kacau.. Hkhkkhkhk

Mungkin fanficnya masih sama kaconya ma fanfic sebelumnya, jadi saya mohon maaf ye.. hkhkh

Owh Ya, sedikit pemberitahuan, Sasunya hanya dikit munculnya, tapi di chap 3 to 4 bakalan banyak dah, udah tu Naruto ntar di chap 3 bakal ada.. _.

Semoga kalian senang dengan fanfic ne.. Amin.. Saya tunggu reviewnya yang banyak yak, ntar biar updatenya cepat, n aku bakalan ngeusahainnya mpe TAMAT dah. _

Jangan lupa **REVIEW! o**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**COMPLEX **

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Complex : Kyuubiiechan**

**Rated: T atau M mungkin  
><strong>

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: Sangat-sangat OOC (mungkin), mungkin juga masih ada TYPO atau MISSTYPO yang berkeliaran (setan kali berkeliaran. Hkhkhk )**

**Cash :**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 14 Tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 17 Tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 21 Tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 14 Tahun**

**Hyuuga Tsunade : 31 Tahun**

**Sabaku no Jiraiya: 40 Tahun**

**Author Say:**

Maaf ya,, kalo misalnya nama ato apalah banyak yang salah, penulisannya dan istilah-istilah yang digunakan g' karuan ato apalah,, pokoknya ya gitu deh.. harap dimaklumi yach? **_**.

Nama tokoh disini banyak yang ngarang, apa lagi marganya, en el-el semuanya rada-rada ngarang. =.=

**Special thanks to :**

Sahabat seperjuangan saya yang sudah setia menemani saya selama 3 tahun ne mpe sekarang, ( ...). Yang sudah membantu saya memberi ide-ide and membantu saya dalam mencari informasi tentang ciri-ciri para tokoh. Sekali lagi **TERIMAKASIH**. #Bungkuk 180 derajat (lebay mode on).** o**

Silahkan dibaca, bagi yang berkenan. Tidak ada unsure pemaksaan disini. And jangan lupa **REVIEW! _. **

**PART ~2~**

"Biarkan ibuku pergi. Biar aku yang menggantikan ibu.!" Hinata menyakinkan Gaara. Gaara melihat Hinata lebih tepatnya melihata dada Hinata yang kecil, mana mungkin bisa menggantikan ibunya lagi pula umurnya yang begitu kecil.

"Tidak mungkin." ujarnya dingin kemudian meninggalkan Hinata. Wajah Hinata merona merah, ia merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Gaara yang menghinanya secara tidak langsung.

**Hinata's POV**

Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan.? Ibu hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat, padahal aku belum memberitahunya bahwa kakek sudah meninggal, bahkan ibu menyuruhku untuk pulang dan memasukan uang kedalam rekening milik kakek, bagaimana aku mengambil uang tersebut aku tidak tau nomor rekening kakek. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa hidup di kota ini, uang ku hanya tinggal segini. . Pikir Hinata didalam hati, ia menumpukkan semua uang tabungan dan uang pemberian Danzo kepadanya.

**Normal POV**

**Grasak grusuk. **

**Bak buk bak buk.**

**Plak pluk plak pluk.**

Tiba-tiba saja beberapa orag memasuki mansion ibunya membuat Hinata merasa panik dan sedikit takut dengan apa yang terjadi. Hinata memberanikannya untuk bertanya pada seorang nenek yang menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengangkut semua barang milik ibunya.

"Ma-maaf nenek, apa yang kau lakukan dikediaman ibu ku.?" wanita yang ditanyai oleh Hinata, memalingkan wajahnya kearah Hinata. Bingung dengan kehadiran Hinata. Ia kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Siapa kau.?" wanita tua it uterus menatap tajam kearah HInata. Hinata hanya dapat menunduk, wanita tua itu menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku pemilik mansion ini. Tsunade tidak membayar uang sewa dimension ini, ia juga sudah meninggalkan mansion ini. Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk membersihkan semua barang-barangnya dan menyimpannya dikediaman ku untuk sementara waktu." Hinata terkejut mendengar penjelasan nenek tua ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, tempat tinggalnya saja tidak ada bagaimana ini, bagaimana ia bisa menunggu ibunya pulang sampai 2-3 bulan kedepan.?

"Nenek izinkan aku tinggal disini selama satu minggu, aku mohon.." pinta Hinata dengan wjah yang innocence. Si nenek binggung sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada keluarga Tsunade setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata, akhirnya ia mengizinkan Hinata untuk tinggal sementara waktu disini.

"Baiklah kau butuh waktu selama satu minggu, kau harus membersihkan semua barang yang ada disini. Apa kau mengerti.?" Hinata cepat-cepat mengangguk agar si nenek cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Hinata berfikir sejenak, ia memikirkan nasipnya bagaimana ikota Tokyo ini. Kemudian didalam fikirannya terlintas bayangan Gaara,

"Ya, Gaara bisa membantu ku. Aku ingin meminta sebuah pekerjaan sebagai kehidupanku selama 2-3 bulan ini." Hinata bersemangat, kemudain segera menuju ketempat ibu perusahaan agency ibunya bekerja.

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata belum sampai juga kegedung Sabaku Corp. Dia tersesat. Hinata meronta-ronta mana bisa ia tersesat dalam waktu kondisi seperti ini.

"Pak orang yang biasanya membantu mengatur jalan untuk truk yang masuk, tidak bisa datang." Hinata melihat kearah sumber suara, sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang yang bisa membantu truk bisa masuk kedalam gedung yang sedang dibangun. Hinata mendapatkan ide kemudian pergi, niatnya ingin melamar pekerjaan, malah akhirnya dia langsung diberi pekerjaan. Huah, beruntung sekali ia bisa tersesat ketempat seperti ini.

Hinata bekerja dengan sangat baik dan sungguh-sungguh, tampa sadar ia tersandung batu, mengakibatkan ia terjatuh.

Hinata menepis semua debu yang mengotori akaiannya, sesekali Hinata terbatuk, kemudian wajahnya saat ini kearah suatu sumber suara, saat ini dalam sebuah televisi umum sedang menampilkan wajah seorang pemuda terkenal saat ini di Jepang-Tokyo. Hinata terkejut, wajahnya yang putih berubah menjadi merah, ia teringat saat pemuda dalam televisi tersebut melindunginya dari orang yang tak dikenalinya saat berada ditempat pemotretan pemuda tersebut.

"Nak, mari istirahat sebentar kita makan siang dulu.!" perintah pria yang mempekerjakannya saat ini. Perut Hinata tiba-tiba berbunyi, dalam situasi begini perutnya berani-beraninya menampakkan kelaparannya, memalukan sekali. Akhirnya Hinata menuju kearah sipaman.

"kau terlihat kurus sekali, seperti anak kecil dan seperti bukan anak laki-laki pada umumnya." ujra paman itu kemudian berbicara pada Hinata. Hinata berhenti memakan bekalnya yang diberikan oleh paman tersebut, Hinata kemudian menjawab pertanyaan sipaman dengan wajah bersemangat seolah apa yang dikatakan sipaman memang benar.

"Aku memang seorang anak wanita, dan juga murku masih 14tahun, masih kelas 2 SMP." mendengar ucapan Hinata sontak sipaman menutupi mulut Hinata, Hinata sedikit pengap tak memiliki oksigen sama sekali,

"jangan sampai semuanya mendengarnya, kalua ia bisa gawat nanti aku akan dimarihi oleh bos kami." ujarnya panik,

"Kau sepertinya kesulitan uang. Baikalah kalau begitu kau berasal dari mana nak.?" tanyanya lagi. Hinata akhirnya menjelskana asal usulnya, si paman kemudian bergembira lalu menceritakan tentang kehidupannya kepada Hinata,

"Sebenarnya aku sama dengan mu. Aku juga bukan orang Tokyo, aku berasal dari Akita. Dikota ini sebenarnya bukanlah warga asli Tokyo, melainkan orang-orang yang berasal dari kota atau negera luar yang bekerja kemari. Bekerja disini memang sangat susah, jadi jika kau melamar suatu pekerjaan, jangan sekali-kali kau menyebutkan umur asli mu, karena itu merupakan factor utama dalam melamar sebuah pekerjaan, agar ita dapat diterima secepatnya."

"Jangan terlalu naïf.. Nanti kamu hanyut didalamnya.. Dan hilang pula keistimewaan dalam dirimu yang membedakan dirimu dengan orang lain.. Jangan sampai kamu tidak tau apa yang kau inginkan dalam hidupmu.." paman menjelaskan kembali kepada Hinata, agar Hinata tidak menyesali apa yang akan dilakukannya selama dikota Tokyo ini.

Mendengar penjelasan sipaman, Hinata mengangguk dan teringat pada ibunya yang juga memalsukan umurnya hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan, pekerjaan yang sampai memamerkan tubuhnya._#ckckckckcck, Tsunade memang selalu memamerkan tubuhnya yang seksi itu ya.. hahahaah _._

Hinata saat ini tersenyum, kemudian tau apa yang sebenaranya ia inginkan. Apa yang diinginkannya adalah ingin menjadi seperti ibunya.

"Apa ini.?" Hinata melihat sebuah majalah, dilihatnya didalam majalah tersebut terdapat foto ibunya, wajah Hinata merona menjadi merah melihat ibunya telanjag dan menggunakan pakaian seperti itu, membuat ia tidak seperti ibu yang dikenalinya, tapi ibunya terlihat cantik dan indah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan.?" tanya paman itu kepada Hinata. Hinata terkejut lalu dengan cepat ia menutup majalah yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kemudian tersenyum kearah paman tersebut sambil berkata,

"Paman terimakasih atas ceramahmu yang panjang lebar itu. Aku sudah tau apa yang ku inginkan, aku ingin menjadi seorang model terkenal seperti ibuku." paman yang bingung hanya dapat mengerutkan kepalanya, tanpa sadar Hinata sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dasar bocah, terlalu banyak bermimpi." ujarnya kemudian sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

"Ayah. Bagaimana ini.? Tsunade meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya demi mengikuti laki-laki tersebut keluar negeri." Gaara menjelasakan kepada Jiraiya ayahnya sambil menjerit-jerit panik.

"Bagaimana ini, kita harus segera membayar semua uang yang kita gunakan kepada semua redasi majalah. Bagaiman dengan uang kehidupan kita, bagaimana dengan biaya kuliahku.?" gerutunya lagi. tapi seorang pria hanya berwajah santai, sambil membersihkan lengkuk jari-jemarinaya "pedykur-menikur itulah,," **#hah,, Jiraiya selalu seperti itu, bersikap santai.**

"Sudah tenangkan dirimu gaara, aku mengetahuinya, jadi biarkan lah dia. Lagi pula agency kita ini sebenarnya memang sudah bangkrut." Jiraiya menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Gaara. Tapi Gaara tidak memperdulikannya, dilihatnya Gaara masih sibuk dengan kalkulator ditangannya menghitung uang pelanggaran kontrak yang dilakukan oleh agencynya akibat ulah Tsunade yang seenaknya lari dari semua masalah yang terjadi.

"Aku ingin menjadi model.!" ujar Hinata saat memasuki agency tersebut. Semuanya melihat kearah Hinata, tepatnya dua orang laki-laki melihat Hinata dengan bingung, Jiraiya yang menyadari bahwa wanita ini adalah putrid Tsunade hanya berbasa-basi.

"Apa ini putri Tsunade.? Tidak mirip.?" ujar Jiraiya membuat Hinata tidak bersemangat. Ia tertunduk, menunggu jawaban Gaara agar mau membantunya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca?" tanyanya langsung tampa berabsa-basi, sesungguhnya Hinata itu kumal dan dekil, mana lagi dadanya terlalu kecil, Hinata yang mendengar terasa terhina, seburuk itukah dia.?

"Gaara-kun.. Jangan seperti itu kepada Hinata-chan. Lihat dia manis sekali.." Jiraiya menghibur Hinata, mungkin saat ini Hinata sangat terpurak mendengar ucapan Gaara bagaikan petir yang menyambarnya dimalam hari seperti ini.

"Aku tau aku tidak canti.. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seperti ibu.. Ibu bilang kau bisa menyulapnya menjadi sangat canti, jadi kau mungkin bisa menyulapku jadi cantik. Aku akan menggantikan ibu selama ia pergi meninggalkan kota ini.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah serius tanpa melihat kearah mereka berdua ia berkata dengan menggunakan perasaannya. Mereka semua memandangi Hinata, saat itu Hinata terlihat bersinar sekali, sepertinya auranya berbeda, mungkin ia bisa membantu kondisi keuangan perusahaan mereka.

"Baikalha kalau begitu cepat kau harus berdanda, kita akan coba memotretmu." ujar Gaara kemudian mengantarkan Hinata kedalam kamar mandi agar Hinata melaksanakan perintahnya.

Jiraiya tersenyum, sepertinya seru sekali..

"Wah,, kau merepotkan sekali, apa kau tak pernah mengurus dirimu sendiri, kau kan wanita seharusnya kau peduli sedikit saja." gerutu Gaara kemudian. Hinata yang mendengar hanya jengkel dan mengoceh dalam hati.

Jiraiya menunggu hasil Hinata didandani oleh Gaara diruang tamu yang merupakan sekaligus ruang kerjanya.

"Apa ini aku.?" tanya Hinata saat melihat gambarnya dikaca. Hinata terlihat tidak seperti dirinya, ia sangat manis sekali, cantik.

Jiraiya terkejut saat melihat Hinata, seolah tidak seperti anak kecil, ia terlihat manis sekali. Gaara yang melihat Hinata pun terdiam dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Hinata, merasa tidak puas, Gaara memberikan sebuak **'wig'** rambut palsu untuk Hinata.

"Pakai ini,," Gaara memberikan** pad** untuk menyumpal dadanya agar terlihat dadanya sedikit besar.

"Kita harus segera pergi, sesuai dengan ucapan mu, kau harus menggantikan posisi ibumu sementara waktu." Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan Gaara, mana mungkin ia bisa menggantikan posisi ibunya. _#wuah,, Hinata plin-plan lupa dengan ucapannya yang sebenarnya ingin sekali menggantikan ibunya._

"Malam-malam seperti ini.? Pakaian seperti ini.?" ujar Hinata dengan nada nyaring dan tinggi tak percaya dengan jalan fikiran Gaara.

**.**

**.**

"Aku tiak bisa.. Bagaimana kalau aku menghancurkan semuanya.?" ujar Hinata disepanjang perjalanan.

Gaara datang mendekat sambil menarik pakaian Hinata dan berkata dengan nada sedikit seram.

"Harus bisa. Kau harus melakukannya untuk membayar hutang ibumu kepada perusahaan kami." Hinata takut dengan ekspresi yang Gaara berikan kepadanya. kemudian menuruti keinginan Gaara, dan mengikutinya kesebuah studio.

"Siapa ini.?" tanya seorang laki-laki kepada Gaara. Gaara mencari alasannya, tapi Hinata kemudian menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam sambil memperkenalkan diri,

"Saya Hyuuga Hinata, adik Hyuuga Tsunade. Umur 17 tahun. Mohon bantuannya." ujar Hinta, tanpa sadar wig yang dikenakkannya terjatuh. Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil wig dan memasangkannya kembali.

'_Wig.? Anak ini..?'_ sepertinya ia tau siapa wanita ini.

"Baikalah, kita mulai pemotretannya." ujar **Kakashi** kemudian.

Beberapa kali pengambilan gambar dilakukan, dan melihat pose Hinata, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian.

"Kau monyet yang waktu itu.?" Hinata yang terkejut kemudian mengingat Kakashi, pantas saja ia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, ternyata dia adalah paman tempat ia bertanya pertama kali.

"Wah, kalau anak ini, sepertinya aku tidak yakin bisa menggantikan Tsunade. Aku sempat terkejut, kau berubah sangat dratis." ujar Kakashi, Hinata sedikit sebal mendengar ucapannya yang berkata bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa menggantikan posisi ibunya.

"Tapi aku akan berusaha, membuat dia agar bisa enggantikan posisi Tsunade. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun, adik Hyuuga Tsunade. Masih muda,, pastinya disukai oleh para pembaca. Aku akan segera menyampaikannya pada redaksi majalah." ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum memandangi Hinata, Hinata sedikit terganggu dengan senyum Kakashi kepadanya. Gaara yang bingung sebenarnya apa yang difikirkan oleh Kakashi, hanya menurutinya saja, asala pekerjaan lancer, dan perusahaan mereka mendapatkan uang secepatnya.

.

"Terserah, mau Hyuuga Tsunade, Hyuuga Hinata. yang penting pekerjaan lancar dan jalan terus. Sampai Tsunade pulang kau harus berhenti. Kamu harus menggantikannya. mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya." Gaara menjelaskan kepada Hinata sambil berjalan didepan dan memijit keningnya, kepalanya saat ini sakit sekali. ia pusing dengan semua yang terjadi, apakah tidak terjadi rumor yang menyesakkan nantinya jika ia mempekerjakan wanita dibawah umur.? Itu yang difikirkan Gaara sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Apa aku bisa menjadi model.?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit pelan.

"Ya, apa boleh buat, hanya sebentar saja. kau juga harus belajar berbicara dengan baik, harus sopan, dan blab la bla. terutama sekali kau harus belajar menjaga omongan mu itu yang kesannya seperti anak laki-laki dan kasar.!" ujar Gaara sambil memukul kepala Hinata dengan sebuah kertas, kontrak pekerjaan Hinata untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

"Jangan lupa, lusa kau harus melakukan pemotretan untuk buku kumpulan foto." Gaara mengingatkan Hinata agar ia menyiapkan diri sebelum dilakukannya pemotretan.

"Buku kumpulan foto apa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Gaara, ambil melepaskan wig dan sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakkannya.

"BUKU KUMPULAN FOTO BUGIL" jawab Gaara kemudian meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri.

Hinata terdiam sejenak kemudian menjerit, bagaimana mungkin ia masih kecil disuruh bekerja seperti itu menggantikan ibunya.?. Hinata sedikit menyesali dengan keinginannya.

_**Author Say: **_

Saat ini saya benar-benar sedang bersemangat menulis ne FF. Saya juga g' ngulangin ngedit, mata saya udah terlanjur sakit dan perih, dan bentar lagi mo ngurusin fanpage Siwon dulu…

Huah,, semangat aja lah..

Maaf ye,, Sasunya belum muncul .. Bersabar ya,, bentar lagi ada kok tentang Sasunya, g' sekilas-kilas lagi Sasunya. **_**

Terserah kalian mo Review ato g' n mo baca ato g'? Aku tetap mo publisin ne cerita mpe tamat.. Jadi maaf ya… Terserah bagus ato buruknya, pokoknya hajar aja lah.. Heheheheh .

Saya sangat berharap REVIEW kalian semua… #sujud-sujud mbil meminta plus nangis jerit-jerit. (lebay mode on) **^o^. ToT**

**R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**COMPLEX**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Complex : Kyubiiechan**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Sangat-sangat OOC (mungkin), masih ada Typo atau MissTypo yang berkeliaran (setan kali berkeliaran. Hkhkhkhk ^_^)**

**Cash :**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 14 Tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 17 Tahun**

**Sabaku No Gaara : 21 Tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 14 Tahun**

**Hyuuga Tsunade : 31 Tahun**

**Sabaku No Jiraiya : 40 Tahun**

Maaf, updatenya telat.. _(bungkuk 180 derajat ToT)_**. **

Emm langsung saja bagi yang berkenan, silahkan dibaca n tinggalkan Review kalian. **^_^**

**~HAPPY READING~**

"Buku kumpulan foto? mengapa bisa begitu?" gerutu Hinata kemudian. Gaara mengarah pandangannya kepada Hinata, kemudian ia menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hinata panjang lebar.

"Kalau saja ibumu tidak melakukan semua pekerjaan yang sudah ia tandatangani seenaknya itu, maka ia dianggap melanggar sebuah kontrak, dan dia harus mengganti uang yang sudah digunakannya, mungkin bisa seumur hidup ia harus bekerja untuk menggantikan uang pelanggaran tersebut." Hinata yang tak percaya dengan ucapan Gaara seakan tertipu, kemudian merasa iba, bagaimana mungkin ibunya bisa melakukannya semua. Akhirnya Hinata menuruti keinginan Gaara dan menggantikan ibunya sebagai gadis model buku kumpulan foto.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Garaa kemudian kepada Hinata.

"Aku tinggal dirumah ibu." Hinata pergi tanpa mendengar ucapan Gaara, tapi saat ia memakaikan sepatunya lagi, ia tersungkur terjatuh. Gaara yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya melihatnya tanpa membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Apa kau serius dengan semuanya?" tanya Gaara kemudian. Hinata hanya mengangguk cepat kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gaara tapi sebelum pergi ia mengucapkan terimakasih sudah merubahnya menjadi cantik seperti ini..

**.**

Sesampainya dirumah Hinata langsung membuka pakaiannya dan masuk kedalam bak mandi, ia merasa kepanasan dan sesak sekali akibat memakai pad terlalu banyak membuat ia sedikit sesak dan susah untuk bernafas.

"Ini wajahku yang sebenarnya.." ujar Hinata lirih saat melihat kaca. Ia tak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini, ia berubah menjadi wanita yang ia sendiri tak mengenali. Hinata merasa asing saat berdandan seperti itu, lagi pula ia juga telah berbohong, menipu umurnya dan statusnya sebagai seorang adik dari Tsunade.

Hinata harus bersemangat saat ini, jangan berfikir yang macam-macam ia harus membantu ibunya bekerja agar pelanggaran kontrak tersebut tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Hinata berusaha keras semalaman untuk berlatih berfose secara alami seperti ibunya, tapi alhasil yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah gaya yang kaku. Ia merasa iba sekali, mengapa dia begitu sangat bodoh.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Hinata bekerja lagi kepada paman kontraktor yang mau membantunya dan berbagi sedikit pengalaman hidup di kota Tokyo ini.

Hinata melakukan pekerjaan dengan sangat baik. Tanpa disadari bahwa Gaara saat ini sedang berjalan melewati tempat Hinata bekerja. Hinata tanpa sadar menyapa Gaara, Gaara pun kemudian tidak menyadari dan membalas sapaan Hinata. Setelah jauh perjalanannya ia melihat Hinata dari belakang, dilihatnya kulit Hinata sudah menjadi hitam. Gaara menarik Hinata dan membawanya untuk segera pulang.

"Tapi gaji sambilan ku belum ku ambil!" Hinata meronta-ronta meminta agar tangannya dilepaskan oleh Gaara, Gaara tidak mendengarkannya dan terus menariknya secara paksa.

**.**

"Sebenarnya kau niat tidak menggantikan ibumu?" bentak Gaara kemudian, membuat Hinata takut dan menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat kehadapan Gaara yang saat ini sudah naik pitam karena kelakuannya.

"Kau ini, kau harus lebih serius sedikit. Kau ini adalah seorang model saat ini. Dan tubuhmu adalah sebuah asset yang sangat berharga. Jadi jangan kau sia-siakan seperti itu!" bentak Gaara menjelaskan kepada Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil membela diri,

"A-aku hanya ingin mencari sedikit uang. Lagi pula disini aku tidak mendapatkan uang. padahal gambarku sudah diambil.." ujarnya dengan nada suara yang agak sedikit kaku.

Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Hinata kemudian berdacik pinggang sambil mengeraskan seuaranya kembali.

"Kau belum bekerja dengan baik. kenapa malah ingin segera mendapatkan bayaran? Tunggu uang ganti rugi ibumu sudah lunas. Baru kau mendapatkan gaji pertamamu!" Hinata yang mendengar seolah tak percaya, Gaara memang benar-benar kasar dan seram sekali.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata saat melihat tumpukan bebarapa pad-pad bra.

"Hari ini kau harus belajar memasangkan ini semua dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Kau juga harus belajar berfose agar hasil cepretannya bagus." jelas Gaara.

Hinata melaksanakan perintah Gaara. Tapi dalam pemasangan pad-pad tersebut membuatnya sedikit rumit, dan akhirnya Gaara turun tangan dan membantu Hinata melakukannya.

'Gadis ini benar-benar tidak tau malu dan polos..' Gaara berbicara dalam hati, sambil sedikit menutupi matanya saat membantu Hinata memasukkan beberapa pad ke branya agar dadanya terlihat alami dan indah.

"Nah lalu bagimana? Apa aku bisa berfose seperti ibuku? Kalau begitu cepat kita lakukan latihan selanjutnya!" Hinata sangat bersemangat, membuat Gaara hanya dapat menggelangkan kepalanya dan berkata,

"Ini saja belum selesai latihan, kau mau melanjutkan kelatihan yang selanjutnya."

"Sabar Gaara, Hinata-chan belum terlalu memahami. Semua itu karena Hinata belum tahu tentang** CINTA**." Jiraiya memasuki kediamannya sambil menjelaskan kepada Gaara agar sedikit bersabar dalam menangani Hinata.

Gaara memandangi ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya dengan ucapan yang dituturkan oleh Jiraiya kepada mereka beberapa saat tadi, menanti agar ayahnya menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya.

Hinata datang mendekati Gaara kemudian berbisik,

"Paman ini siapa? Dari kemarin aku melihatnya berada disini terus.."

"Dia ayahku." Gaara menjawabnya dingin sambil menatap ayahnya menunggu agar Jiraiya secepatnya menjelaskan perkataannya.

"Ah,, paman kau ternyata bos ibuku. Maaf kan aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri." Hinata membukuk sambil menyalami Jiraiya. Jiraiya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Hinata dan menatap kearah Gaara yang sedari tadi sedang menatapnya dan menunggu agar ia menjelaskan semua ucapannya barusan.

"Itu karena Hinata-chan belum menyukai seseorang. Hinata-chan belum terlalu dewasa untuk memahami semua ini, dan juga ia masih terlalu dini untuk melakukan ini semua." Jiraiya menjelaskan perkataannya kepada Gaara.

"Hinata-chan apa kau mempunyai orang yang kau sukai. Atau setidaknya orang yang kau kagumi?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menatap Hinata dengan sangat lekat menunggu jawabannya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya kemudian berfikir, lalu berkata dengan suara yang agak sedikit tertahan atau dipelankannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dan wajah putihnya sedikit merona..

"Aku ingin seperti Sasuke-kun.." ujarnya lirih.

Gaara kemudian mengambil sebuah majalah dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar,

"Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Gaara kemudian. Hinata cepat-cepat mengambil majalah yang diperlihatkan Gaara kepadanya.

_**"Uchiha Sasuke adalah model yang sangat terkenal tahun ini. Mungkin bisa dibilang, ia menjadi bintang yang sangat terkenal." Jiraiya menjelaskannya kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian membaca majalah yang menceritakan kehidupan Sasuke.**_

_**"Model terkenal saat ini. Uchiha Sasuke the perfect boy. Dia belajar di sekolah favorit, prestasinya sangat gemilang, baik di dunia pendidikan maupun didunia permodelan. Dia merupakan putra bungsu dari perusahaan terkenal saat ini di Jepang.**_

_**Penampilan, pendidikan, materil, semua yang dimilikinya sangatlah sempurna.**_

_**Tipe gadis kesukaan Sasuke.. Gadis yang menyolok, tapi sebetulnya sangat dewasa dan kalem. Gadis yang tegar mengatasi semua masalah dengan tenang."**_

"Kalau kau bisa melampaui karir Tsunade, mungkin kau bisa akan disejajarkan dengan Sasuke, dan mungkin kau bisa bekerja sama dengannya." Gaara menjelaskan kembali. Hinata semakin bersemangat dan semakin yakin dengan apa yang dijalaninya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi!" Hinata mengucapkan salamnya kepada Gaara yang sejak tadi sedang menunggunya.

"Wah kau cepat sekali." ujar Gaara dengan nada yang sedikit dingin sambil melihat jam tangannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Gaara menarik Hinata agar dia menghadap ke arahnya, kemudian Gaara mulai mendandaninya, karena hari ini Hinata akan melakukan pemotretan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Gaara.. Aku akan bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh!" Hinata semakin bersemangat. dan ingin segera melampaui ibunya dan dapat bekerja sama dengan pria yang sudah membuat hidupnya sedikit berubah.

**.**

"Kenapa kau berpose seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat Hinata sudah berubah menjadi batu. Membuat dia tak bersemangat kembali untuk melakukan pemotretan.

"Pemotretannya ditunda sampai ia siap besok atau lusa." jelas Kakashi kemudian. Hinata merasa berselah kemudian nekat membuka pakaiannya sambil berkata,

"Tolong foto aku sekali lagi. Aku akan serius. Kumohon.." Hinata memohon agar Kakashi mau mendengarkannya.

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya selesainya juga pemotretannya. Aku lelah sekali!" teriak Hinata sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, Hinata menghirup udara segar sambil tersenyum bahagia, karena pemotretan terakhirnya berjalan dengan baik. Sedangkan Gaara hanya dapat menggelangkan kepala melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Mana gaji ku?" tanya Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Gaara, Gaara menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk, seperti orang yang sebentar lagi akan menerkamnya dan menelannya.

"Hahahahahahaha, maaf aku hanya bergurau.." ujar Hinata lirih, ia sedikit takut saat melihat Gaara akan mengeluarkan jurusnya yang mematikan itu.

**.**

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gaara sesampainya dirumahnya saat melihat seorang bocah laki-laki bermata biru, dan memiliki warna rambut pirang.

Anak laki-laki tersebut melihat kearah Gaara dan Hinata, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata,

"Aku meminta uang 100 juta yen sebagai uang tutup mulut. Bahwa Tsunade telah membohongi semua publik dan saat ini dia sedang berada diluar negeri bersama ayah ku." Gaara yang mendengar ancaman bocah tersebut merasa muak, kemudian mencoba membuat suasana menjadi hangat.

"Kau tanpan sekali. Apa kau pernah menjadi model sebelumnya? Apa kau ingin bekerja sama dengan agency kami. kalau ia aku akan segera turun dan mengambil formulir agar kau segera mendaftar." bocah tersebut sedikit bersemangat saat mendengar ucapan Gaara yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

**1menit,**

**2mneit,**

**5menit,**

**10menit.**

"Kenapa dia tidak turun-turun? Apa dia sedang membohongiku? Bukankah dia bilang aku ditawarkan menjadi model diperusahaan mereka?" anak laki-laki tersebut meronta-ronta. Hinata yang merasa iba kemudian menjelaskan semuanya.

Anak laki-laki tersebut merasa kesal kemudian berkata,

"Kalau perusahaan ini tidak mau memberikan uang kepadaku. Aku akan memeras putrinya yang seumuran dengan ku. Aku dengar saat ini ia berada di Tokyo. Aku akan mencarinya. Akan ku pajak anak wanita yang sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaanku bersama ayah ku!" bocah tersebut meronta-ronta dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu, mengapa hidupnya begitu rumit.

**.**

"Hei kau bocah! Cepat lepaskan pakaian yang kau kenakkan itu, semua yang kau kenakkan harus dibayar karena itu barang pinjaman bukan barangmu." suara Gaara agak sedikit menakutkan begitu juga matanya yang menatap kearah Hinata yang sedang berada dibawah.

**.**

"Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu kepada bocah laki-laki tadi? Kalau saja kau tidak membuat penawaran yang tidak pasti akan terjadi, tidak akan timbuk hal seperti ini, membuat ku menjadi repot jika ia tau bahwa aku adalah putrid dari wanita yang sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaannya." ujar Hinata sambil melepaskan pakaiannya dihadapan Gaara, Gaara hanya dapat menutup matanya karena malu melihat tingkah wanita yang tidak tau malu dihadapannya.

"Memang apa yang ia katakan padamu?" tanya Gaara sambil melipatkan pakaian yang baru dikenakkan oleh Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk diam sambil berkata,

"Lupakan saja. Aku pulang. Terimakasih untuk semuanya." belum sempat Hinata menutup pintu dari luar, Gaara menghentikannya dengan berbicara kepada Hinata menannyakan apakah sebelumnya ia pernah bersekolah? Kemudian Gaara meneruskan pertanyaannya,

"Bukankah liburan panasmu sudah berakhir? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mulai sekolah lagi?" Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala, lirih kemudian berkata,

"Aku tidak bisa kembali,, mungkin aku tidak akan bersekolah lagi." Gaara yang mendengar merasa iba, sebenarnya ia sudah memikirkan sesuatu tanpa memberitahukan kepada Hinata, ia tau pasti Hinata akan menjawab pertanyaannya seperti itu. Gaara membiarkan Hinata untuk pulang, sambil menutup pintu ia tersenyum bangga karena saat ini ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu hal yang licik, sangat licik bagi semua orang.

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan paginya Hinata bersedih hati, karena ia belum juga sampai dimansion tempat ibunya tinggal,

"Aku tersesat lagi!" Hinata meronta-ronta sambil berjalan sempoyongan dan menanyakan jalan kepada semua orang yang ia temui.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai juga di kediaman ibunya. Langkah kaki Hinata berhenti saat melihats ebuah kardus yang sepertinya didalam kardus tersebut ada sesuatu.

Hinata membukanya, ternyata benar itu adalah sebuah titipan ibunya untuknya, didalam kardus tersebut ada makanan kaleng mie instant dan beberapa pakaian beserta perlengkapan sekolah. Hinata meloncat kegirangan karena ibunya memperhatikannya.

**.**

**.**

Hinata saat ini sedang berjalan sesuai petunjuk surat yang diberikan ibunya untuknya didalam kardus tersebut terdapat alamat sekolah barunya, Hinata sudah mengenakkan pakaian sekolah barunya sambil memperhatikan alamat sekolah barunya dan melihat kegedung sekolahan yang ada didepan matanya.

"Ini dia. Akhirnya aku sampai juga." Hinata merasa gembira sekali dan cepat-cepat masuk kedalam sekolah tersebut kemudian menuju keruang guru.

Hinata menuju kekelas barunya sambil ditemani oleh walikelasnya.

Hinata merasa senang tak sabar sampai kekelasnya. Hinata sudah membayangkan hal-hal yang seru yang akan terjadi padanya, seperti kebnyakan anak baru lainnya pasti akan habis-habisan dikerjai. Hinata sangat menantikannya mencoba merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikerjai sebagai anak baru.

**SIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Apa yang di impi-impikan dan difikirkan Hinata tidak terjadi sama sekali. Melainkan semuanya acuh tak acuh terhadapnya.

Selesainya memperkenalkan diri, Hinata dipersilahkan duduk. Belum 5menit pelajaran akan dimulai, seorang siswa, baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan kelasnya.

"Namikaze. Kau terlambat lagi!" Hinata terkejut saat mendengar gurunya sedang memarahi anak laki-laki tersebut, saat anak laki-laki tersebut duduk kebangkunya, Hinata sontak terkejut dan berdiri sambil menjerit tak percaya.

"KAU?" Hinata panik sangat panik dengan apa yang terjadi, kecuali Naruto sedang bingung menatap Hinata yang sedang terkejut melihatnya.

**=To Be Continue=**

_**Author Say:**  
><em>

Yeeeeeeeeeeee.. Fanfic saya akhirnya selese.. Chap selanjutnya akan secepatnya di update dalam masa pengeditan saat ini.. ZZZ.. **\^_^/**

Maaf ye,, bagi para pembaca semuanya, yang pernah bacain fanfic aku sebelumnya yang rada-rada g' jelas itu, hahahahaha. Belum aku sambungin, sebenarnya udah tapi belum dipublis.. Mana lagi aku juga udah bikin fanfic baru, tapi lantaran tergoda dengan apa yang aku baca, kemudian inspirasi mulai tersirat dan cepat-cepatan nulis. law g ditulis ntar berabe n kacau.. Hkhkkhkhk

Mungkin fanficnya masih sama kaconya ma fanfic sebelumnya, jadi saya mohon maaf ye.. hkhkh

Owh Ya, sedikit pemberitahuan, Sasunya belum muncul-muncul juga, maaf ya.. Jadi kalian mengira Gaara yang jadi cwonya tapi sbenenarnya Sasu kok, hanya saja untuk saat ini Sasu sedang sibuk karena dia harus menyelesaikan syuting banyak dengan Hinata maupun Sakura dann lain-lainnya. (hkhkhk ngaco deh . :)).

Owh ya saat ini saya sedang terpesona melihat akting **Song Seung Heon** dan **Kim Tae Hee** disalah satu drama korea yang lagi disiarkan di Indosiar, gile bener .. Malam tadi aja lagi g' percaya kalo Ajjussi **Song** itu sebenarnya yang main dalam flem Endless Love yang jadi kakanya yang baik hati itu loh.. Gile bener dulu wajahnya imut-imut banget sekarang udah tua jadi berubah. Tapi aktingnya beda banget dari akting sebelum-belumnya. Sukka banget dah liat ajjussi dan ajjuma maen kayak gitu, berharap mereka memang selalu bersama sampai kakek nenek . **^_^**.

**Baginya review maren terima kasih banyak sebanyak-banyaknya. ^_^**

Semoga kalian senang dengan fanfic ne.. Amin.. Saya tunggu reviewnya yang banyak yak, ntar biar updatenya cepat, n aku bakalan ngeusahainnya mpe TAMAT dah**. ^_^**

Jangan lupa **REVIEW! ^o^**


End file.
